A number of prior art devices and methods exist for enhancing the functioning of an internal combustion engine. One common way in which to improve the functioning of an internal combustion engine is the provision of additives to the fuel or lubricating oil of the engine in order to improve the combustion efficiency of the engine which, in turn, will normally reduce emission pollutants. Lubrication for the internal moving parts of the combustion engine may also be provided by an additive.
One example of a prior art device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,936 which discloses a ferrocene injection system. This reference describes a container having an internal reservoir which holds a quantity of solid phase ferrocene. Means is provided for maintaining an elevated reservoir temperature sufficient to produce a vapor of ferrocene. The reservoir is connected to the air inlet system of a combustion engine in such a manner that the ferrocene vapor is metered into the air inlet stream. Ferrocene is known as a fuel additive which improves combustion quality, reduces emission pollutants and generally increases the efficiency of fuel combustion systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,909 discloses a combustion enhancement system for a combustion engine which reduces undesirable emissions in which a solid combustion enhancing substance is converted into a highly dispersed, gas transportable state at a controlled rate and is subsequently conveyed into the zone of combustion. The solid combustion enhancing substances are preferably Group VIII metals such as platinum which undergo sublimation in order to be converted to the gas transportable state. Electric current is used to heat strips of platinum and a temperature controller means is used to control the rate of sublimation. The combustion enhancing substance is introduced through the air intake system of the combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,071 discloses an air intake assembly for an internal combustion engine which includes a powdered mixture of potassium chlorate and manganese dioxide within a paper envelope which is attached to the air cleaner of the internal combustion engine in order to provide improved combustion and reduced fuel consumption. The device embodying this invention can be used by mounting it directly to the air intake system so that the incoming air flows over and through the paper envelope containing the powdered mass. A terry cloth-type fabric cover encloses the paper envelope and an adhesive is used to affix the fabric cover to the wall of the air cleaner intake.
The above discussed references are representative of additives introduced to the internal combustion engine through the air intake system.
There are additional prior art references which disclose additives which may be added directly to the fuel tank of an internal combustion engine, or to a fuel return line within the fuel system. Representative examples of devices of this first type include U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,255. This reference discloses a solid form additive which is added directly to the fuel tank for controlling engine deposits. The additive may in the form of pellets or other materials which may simply be poured into the gas line leading to the gas tank. The solid form additives are provided with a material which allows them to float within the gas tank which prevents blockage of connecting fuel lines. One of the components of the solid form additive includes paraffin. An example of the second type is U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,327 which discloses an apparatus for the continual supply of an additive to an internal combustion engine through a fuel return line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,439 pertains to fuel and lubricant compositions for reducing octane requirements in internal combustion engines. This reference discloses the injection of the compositions directly into the intake manifold, adding the compositions to the fuel separately, or adding the compositions to the crankcase lubricating oil. The specific compositions disclosed are urea citrates.
While the foregoing may be suitable for their intended purposes, the invention disclosed herein has certain distinct advantages.
One advantage is that the apparatus of this invention may be easily installed on any internal combustion engine with a minimal amount of effort. Another advantage is that the apparatus is an independent, self-contained unit and may be easily mounted to the internal combustion engine without the need for any substantial engine modification. Another advantage of this invention is that no external heating or cooling means are necessary to achieve optimal performance. Another advantage of this invention is that it provides increased engine performance not only in terms of enhancing the combustion process and reducing pollutants, but also in providing lubrication to the internal moving parts of the engine. Yet another advantage of the invention is that it may be easily disconnected from the engine without the need for special tools or expertise. Another advantage is that the additive used is inexpensive, safe for handling, and may be purchased and handled by a user without the need for special licenses or permits. Yet another advantage is that refill of the additive used can be accomplished with the normal servicing of the engine.